ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Melody and Company plot
Melody, a Tallahassee girl, is lost in the streets. She was the only orphan of her fellow orphans not to be adopted. Left alone in the rain in an orphanage, she escapes and lives in the streets. She then steals some hot dogs from The Ancient One with the help of Flynn Rider. Together they are successful, but Flynn then runs off, attempting to leave her behind. Flynn eventually arrives at the houseboat of his friend, Aladdin, along with his meal, to share with her friends: Mowgli, Mr.Turner, Rapunzel,and Eric. Melody sneaks into their home, located below the city's docks, and is discovered by the group. Aladdin, a friend of the group, comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Hades, a Greek god of the underworld shipyard agent and ruthless loan shark. Then, Hades and his pet lions , Scar and Zira, arrive. While Zira is sniffing around the barge, Scar flirts with Rapunzel. When Mowgli tries to attack him; after Scar threatens Eric after he insulted him, he is held back by Mr.Turner, who tells him to pick on somebody his own size, but Scar is not intimidated by him. He is then asked by Flynn whether he lost is sense of humor or not in reply, he smashes their television. It's then that Zira finds Melody. She scratched her nose after Zira attempts to eat her and both Zira and Scar intend to tear her apart when the gang gets between them. Before further violence can ensue, Hades calls the lions back to his car, and they leave while making threats towards the gang and Melody. After this, a soaking wet Aladdin returns to the barge, lamenting that he has only three days to find the money he owes Hades. He then discovers Melody, and considering that they all need help, accepts her into the gang. The next day, Aladdin sets out into the city with the gang and Melody. While he tries to sell his wares at a pawn shop, the group comes face-to-face with a limousine driven by a butler named Lawrence. Lawrence is employed by an exceedingly wealthy family and is taking care of their daughter Merida while the couple is out of the country on business. The group then stages an elaborate ruse in order to get Lawrence out of the car. Mowgli and Melody slip in and attemmpt to steal its radio so as to give it to Aladdin in order to sell it and earn some money in return as partial payment to Hades. In doing so, Mowgli gets shocked by the electrical system, due to Melody's mishap, and Merida finds Melody tangles up in the wires near it. Melody then finds a good home and caring owner in Merida, to the chargin of Lawrence and her pet saber tooth tiger, Shira. The next day after that, while Merida is at school, the group goes to Merida's house. After some initial disputes, Shira is very happy that they are there to collect Melody, and helps them take her back, convincing them that she's ben traumatized by the whole experience and wants to go back to them. When Melody is taken back, Aladdin sees Melody's new name necklace and the wealthy district she got it from, and sends Merida a map and a letter requesting "lots and lots of money" as a ransom. He then goes to convince Hades that his plan will work. While he intends only to ransom Melody, Hades believes that he is "thinking big" in an attempt to kidnap and ransom Melody, and gives him 12 more hours. Merida then recieves the letter and takes Shira with her to go and get Melody back, but Aladdin's poorly drawn map leaves them both totally lost, although they do unknowingly arrive at their destination. Being distraught that her "wealthy sister-owner" is just a little girl with her piggy-bank, Aladdin decides that he might as well return Melody to her, and pretends to find her in a dumpster. However, Hades, who was unknowingly watching the whole thing, then kidnaps Merida, intending to hold her for ransom to her wealthy parents, and tells Aladdin to keep his mouth shut and to conside their account closed. Aladdin, who wasn't expecting Hades to use him to perform and actual kidnapping, takes the gang and Shira to Hades's shipyard to rescue Merida, which the group, with Melody's help manage to do. However, an enraged Hades, Scar and Zira chase them down the city streets and into the subway in his car intending to snatch Merida back. Scar and Zira are both then thrown onto the tracks in their fight with Melody and Flynn, and presumably killed. Merida is thrown onto the hood of Hade's car and Aladdin tries to snatch her back while the group (mostly Mowgli) drive. They then emerge onto a bridge, where Hade's ar collides with a train and he is killed. Mowgli manages to steer Aladdin's carpet onto one of the bridge's cables and they emerge unscathed. The next morning,Aladdin and the entire group celebrate Merida's birthday party at her home. That same day, Lawrence receives a phonce call from Merida's parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow, apparently earlier than expected. Aladdin and the gang finally lift into the sky to make a new start while leaving Melody at her new home with Merida.